


"Le bel au bois dormant"

by duneline



Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Un enfant fait une entrée impromptue dans le commissariat où travaille Lucifer...Située dans une réalité de "L'enfant miracle".
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	"Le bel au bois dormant"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



« Le bel au bois dormant »

Disclaimer : les personnages sont les propriétés exclusives de DC et de Netflix.  
Les personnages Avengers sont les propriétés exclusives de Disney et de Marvel.  
Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction reprend les codes de l’univers de « Redemption » mais se déroule dans une réalité alternative.

Une effervescence habituelle régnait dans le commissariat où Lucifer travaillait comme consultant avec Chloé.  
Il faisait une canicule d’enfer et les esprits, dans les rues, un peu partout dans la ville, s’échauffaient : des rapports de rixes, de disputes et de vols ne cessaient d’affluer aux standards du commissariat.  
Canicule d’enfer…Le qualificatif faisait rire intérieurement Lucifer qui savait que la chaleur était plus brûlante que cela.  
Soudain, un officier de police , chargé de l’accueil, tenant un bambin de cinq ans par la main, surgit au milieu de l’agitation des inspecteurs.

« -Lucifer Morningstar, fit-il, attirant l’attention de tous, sauf de l’intéressé. Ce garçonnet vous réclame. »

Les inspecteurs se figèrent, ainsi que Chloé et Ella qui remarquèrent la ressemblance frappante de l’enfant avec le consultant.  
Lucifer, qui flirtait avec Chloé, suivit le regard de la jeune femme et s’immobilisa, incrédule. Il dévisagea soigneusement les traits réguliers et ronds du garçonnet, ses cheveux bruns et son nez aquilin.  
Diable ! L’enfant était son portrait vivant, à part ses yeux verts qui étaient expressifs et francs.

Perplexe, Lucifer capta l’interrogation muette dans le sourcil relevé de Chloé et sourit, d’un air rassurant et sûr de lui :

«-Sûrement un malentendu ! Je n’ai pas d’enfant caché à ce que je sache et ni de procès de paternité d’ailleurs. Comment t’appelles-tu, little one ? »

L’enfant, qui n’avait pas lâché la main de l’officier, leva ses yeux clairs vers Lucifer et d’une voix timide et fier à la fois, répondit :

« -Nathaniel Samael Morningstar, monsieur ! Papa m’a dit de venir ici si je me perds ! »

A l’énonciation du nom du consultant, des yeux se braquèrent, désapprobateurs ou amusés, sur Lucifer qui n’en revenait pas.  
Tous, dans le commissariat, n’ignorait pas l’intérêt de Lucifer pour Chloé Decker dont l’ex mari avait disparu, il y avait six ans de cela, après avoir été renvoyé de la police. Avec déshonneur.  
Comment le consultant allait-il justifier l’existence d’un enfant qui venait d’apparaître, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dans la vie du propriétaire de Lux ?

L’enfant portait le deuxième prénom et le nom de Lucifer. De surcroît, il avait deux pères selon les dires du garçonnet.  
Lucifer approcha du petit garçon et nota, pensif, la qualité et la bonne coupe de ses vêtements. L’œil expert de l’ange, habitué au luxe, reconnut du sur mesure.  
A l’instant où Lucifer parvint à la hauteur de l’enfant, un faisceau laser surgit de la gourmette d’argent autour du poignet du garçon et scanna Lucifer devant l’assemblée médusée des inspecteurs présents.

« -Identité biométrique confirmée, fit une voix féminine. Lucifer Samael Morningstar, je suis Friday et je suis chargée de la sécurité de Nathaniel. Boss est en chemin pour récupérer son filleul. »

Des exclamations de surprise ravie fusèrent, à l’entente de la voix de l’A.I. Tous connaissaient l’intelligence artificielle Friday et le génie milliardaire et justicier derrière sa création !  
Ils étaient fous d’enthousiasme de rencontrer le plus célèbre des Avengers.

D’ailleurs, une agitation se fit à l’entrée du commissariat et suivi par des fans impressionnés et incrédules, Tony Stark apparut.

« -Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar, tu ne recommences plus à me faire une peur pareille. » fit le justicier, d’un ton sévère que démentait l’inquiétude affectueuse dans ses yeux.

Un silence se fit choqué lorsque l’identité de l’autre parent fut révélé : Espinoza. Chloé et Ella étaient sidérées. 

Comment deux hommes pouvaient concevoir un enfant biologique de façon naturelle, sans faire appel à une mère porteuse ? Ou Lucifer avait eu une aventure avec l’une des sœurs de Dan ?  
Lucifer pâlit, en se souvenant d’une nuit avec Daniel il y avait six ans de cela. Cela impliquait qu’une nuit sans lendemain avait eu des complications inattendues…

Tony, voyant que Lucifer avait déduit la vérité, confirma, d’un ton neutre :

« -Oui, Nathaniel est le fils de Dan, Hellboy. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucifer observa Tony prendre Nathaniel par la main et le conduire hors du commissariat. Ses pensées le ramenèrent six années en arrière où Daniel avait avoué ses sentiments pour le consultant lors de la matinée suivant la fameuse nuit.  
Préparant le petit-déjeuner, Lucifer avait ri à la déclaration d’amour d’Espinoza :

« -Daniel darling, tu ne dois pas te méprendre et avoir des espoirs. Le sexe était fantastique mais tu n’as pas ce plus pour que je vois au-delà d’une relation charnelle avec toi. Quand je te vois, le mot « Douche » me vient inévitablement à l’esprit. »

Daniel n’avait rien répliqué au cruel commentaire de Lucifer et s’était contenté de finir de manger ses oeufs et ses toasts. Puis sans un regard en arrière, il avait quitté le Penthouse.  
Un mois après, l’affaire « Palmetto » éclatait et Daniel disparaissait sans une trace  
.  
« -Attendez ! fit Lucifer, en se ruant à la suite de Tony qui l’ignora. Je dois parler avec Dou…Daniel. »

Stark hésita et écoutant une voix qui lui parlait par son oreillette, finit par accéder à la requête de Lucifer.

Une voiture avec chauffeur attendait devant le commissariat et Stark, attachant Nathaniel sur son siège auto, fit signe à Lucifer de monter avec lui dans le véhicule de luxe.  
Le trajet se déroula en silence. Tony consultait sa tablette, planchant sur des shémas et Lucifer contemplait son fils qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, émerveillé et enchanté.

Nathaniel tendit une petite main confiante vers l’ange qui, timidement, l’accepta dans la sienne. Tony avait surveillé la scène, impassible.

« -Pourquoi Nathaniel est-il venu au commissariat ? interrogea Lucifer, brisant le silence tacite entre les deux hommes. Il ne peut se perdre car Friday supervise ses moindres mouvements. Que se passe-t-il réellement ? »

Tony posa sa tablette et accorda son entière attention à Lucifer.

« -Nathaniel est un enfant prodige et précose, confia Stark, avec un sourire pour son filleul qui l’écoutait. Il tient son intelligence de Daniel et de la vôtre. Morgan, ma fille, l’égale en quotient intellectuel et me surpasse. Alors, je vous laisse deviner les capacités de Nathaniel. Il a hérité vôtre nature angélique et l’essence divine de Dan. Une mission récente a eu des conséquences imprévues et Nathaniel a décidé que vous étiez la personne capable d’aider son père. »

Daniel était d’essence divine ? Lucifer avait de la peine à y croire. Il aurait perçu l’aura de Daniel si cela était vrai et son pouvoir fonctionnait sur le jeune homme alors que Choé, en tant que miracle, en était immune.  
Tony lut la suspicion et le doute dans l’esprit de Lucifer. Il haussa des épaules, disant :

« -Demandez à vôtre frère Michael. Il vous confirmera l’essence divine de Dan. Il a veillé sur Dan depuis sa naissance sur les ordres de Dieu, vôtre Père. Apparemment, Dan est le fils unique et direct de Dieu qui l’a caché aux autres êtres célestes. »

Tous doutes quittèrent Lucifer à l’évocation de Michael, son jumeau et bras droit de leur Père. Daniel avait sciemment dissimulé sa véritable nature pour sa sécurité et avait dû feindre de succomber au pouvoir de l’ange.  
Lucifer eut la désagréable impression d’avoir été berné et pris pour un total idiot par Daniel. Mais le jeune homme avait été sincère sur ses sentiments et avait eu le courage de les lui avouer malgré les cruels commentaires de Lucifer.  
Le temps venu et la confiance installée, si Lucifer n’avait pas rejeté aussi méchamment Daniel, l’ange avait la certitude que le jeune homme se serait révélé à lui.

« -Qu’est-il arrivé à Daniel ? » voulut-il savoir. 

Stark réfléchit avant de se décider de répondre :

« -Personnellement, je doute que vous êtes celui qui peut aider Dan mais bon, Nathaniel le pense. Capsicle aussi. Un sorcier a jeté un sort sur Dan lors d’une incursion dans une autre réalité pour une opération de sauvetage. Dan est devenu, selon les propres termes de Strange, le bel au bois dormant. Seul un baiser de son âme sœur peut le sortir du coma magique. Le sorcier qui a ensorcelé Dan avait un certain sens de l’humour. »

Mais l’expression furieuse de Tony indiquait,sans équivoque, ce qu’il pensait de l’humour douteux de l’ensorceleur malfaisant.  
Lucifer partageait l’avis de Stark. Il n’était pas la personne adéquate pour sauver Daniel : il n’éprouvait aucune attirance pour Daniel. Quoique physiquement, l’attirance était indéniable…

«-Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis dubitatif par rapport à vous, expliqua Tony, en toisant l’ange du regard. Vous vous foutiez totalement de l’existence de Dan durant ces six années. Rien ne vous attache à lui, hormis d’être donneur de sperme. La seule chose de bien que vous avez fait pour Dan. »

Lucifer allait répliquer vertement lorsque Nathaniel lui fit sourire sur sourire, apaisant effectivement le roi des Enfers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Son fils dans ses bras, Lucifer entra dans le complexe des Avengers et Steve l’accueillit, avec un sourire sans hostilité et sans jugement.  
Professeur Hulk emmena Lucifer et Steve vers l’aile médicale du Q.G, Tony s’occupant de garder son filleul et l’image de Daniel, hydraté par voie intraveineuse et entouré de machines surveillant ses constantes, choqua Lucifer qui se figea sur le seuil.

Steve, compréhensif, ne le pressa pas et patienta. Lucifer ressentit l’aura divine de Daniel et remarqua, comme s’il voyait pour la première fois le jeune homme, les traits fins et réguliers donnant une beauté presque irréelle au jeune endormi.  
Le terme de « bel au bois dormant » correspondait parfaitement au jeune châtain. Lucifer sut ce qu’avait compris Nathaniel avant Tony et l’ange : à la seconde où Lucifer poserait les yeux sur Daniel, il serait irrémédiablement sous le charme de ce dernier.

« -Ca va ? fit Steve, avec sollicitude. Vous n’êtes pas obligé, vous savez. »

Lucifer déglutit, la gorge serrée et bouleversé. Il secoua de la tête.

« -Non, je veux le faire, affirma-t-il, en contemplant Daniel. Je veux essayer. Nous donner une chance, à Daniel et moi. »

Steve l’observa, cherchant de la duplicité dans les yeux de Lucifer et il se rappela que Dan leur avait certifié que Lucifer ne mentait jamais.

« -S’il veut bien, indiqua Steve, doucement. Je vous préviens, Lucifer : Ne le considérez pas comme acquis. Courtisez-le dans les règles de l’art. Soyez le gentleman dont il parle avec admiration. N’oubliez pas qu’il est père dorénavant et qu’il a des responsabilités. Il ne peut se permettre d’être dans une relation instable. »

Lucifer sourit, déterminé. Il n’avait jamais reculé devant un challenge et il adorait les défis !  
Paisiblement, il rentra dans la chambre de Daniel et se penchant sur le jeune homme, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l’endormi.

Daniel frémit, eut un soupir à peine perceptible et sous les regards de Professeur Hulk et de Steve, ainsi que ceux de Tony et de Nathaniel par écran interposé, ses yeux verts se rouvrirent.  
Daniel eut un sourire radieux de plaisir et de bonheur quand il reconnut Lucifer. Mais la défiance remplaça la joie ouverte du jeune réveillé et Lucifer sut que l’opération « séduire et courtiser Daniel » allait se révéler plus ardue que prévue.  
Mais Lucifer ne se découragea pas pour autant. Daniel était un challenge difficile mais aucun défis n’avait résisté au maître des Enfers.

Fin.

LE 31/03/20.  
Duneline


End file.
